


Letters To Luffy [Ten Days of LawLu Story]

by KhepiAri



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, 10 Days of LawLu 2017, 10 Days of LawLu 2018, 10 Days of LawLu 2019, BL, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: Law and Luffy are a couple separated by war, while Law is stationed in Germa camp looking after injured patients, his lover Luffy is fighting in the frontlines moving from one camp to another. These are ten letters a lovesick and scared Law writes to his Luffy.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Plans Made and Ruined

  
**Date- 6th June 1889, Germa Camp.**

Dearest Luffy,

Hope you find this letter in good health, it's been over a year I last saw your face, it's been a year we parted from the Baltigo camp, while you rode on your stallion to South Blue, and I marched for North Blue with my troop. A year of us apart has been longer and lonelier than my entire twenty-seven years on this planet.

I have heard the news; your battalion won the battle on Java Island! Where do you march next? Will you write back to me? Will we ever meet again? I am ravaged by ill thoughts and heartache tonight my love, as I sit in front of my dimwitted lamp, I realized how much I miss you, how much I miss your smile, oh how much I miss your smile! And how much I miss the warmth of your body, how much I miss your kisses. Oh, I miss you a lot.

I received your postcard last week, it overjoyed me that you were stationed at Grandline station, it made me so relieved that you were waiting for me there, among your superiors and juniors, while making battle plans you thought of me, oh the relief I felt when I realized you never forgot me. I know you never forgot me, I do but this heart is hard to console.

You never forgot to send me a postcard a week, just like you promised. You have written every week to me, though it's only a sentence, it keeps me moving and going. As I operate on dying soldiers and pray to save at least one out of ten injured that come to me, I fear that somewhere out there you are on the frontlines risking your life every day and if something were to happen to you, I would give up living. I would without a second thought.

I am sorry my love, I was not there in Grandline station like you expected of me. I must have broken your heart, you planned everything, for us to be in the same battalion and we could have been together. You made plans and I ruined it. Fate is a cruel cruel cruel mistress!

How can I ever explain to you that I received the most important postcard of my life from you three days after the date you scheduled for us? How can I say sorry to you? How will I assure that I didn't hurt you on purpose, I wanted to meet you. By the time I read the date you wrote down, my overjoyed heart shattered to pieces. I want to meet you, I wish I could express my feelings to you as openly I do in my letters. I miss you.

I love, I love you so much my dearest. I will weep tonight holding the fifty-seven postcards you have written to me till last week.

I love you.

Forever yours,

Traffy.

* * *

**Excerpts from Luffy's postcard**

20 MAY 1889.

TO,

MY TRAFFY,

I LOVE YOU.

HEADED FOR GRANDLINE STN.

HAVE ARRANGED FOR YOUR TRANSFER TO MY BATTALION.

MEET ME AT GRANDLINE STN BY 22 MAY 1889.

DO NOT WORRY, IF YOU CANNOT MAKE IT HERE.

WE WILL MEET IN THIS LIFETIME.

LOVE LUFFY.


	2. Dreams

**Date- 7th June 1889, Germa Camp**.

Dearest Luffy,

I had a dream, a good dream; though my fellow cabin mates Sachi, Penguin and Bepo insist that good dreams are not meant to be discussed but protected by our secrecy. What am I going to protect this dream from? When our reality is a nightmare?

I dreamt of a place, a beautiful place made of snow and surrounded by blue roses with yellow leaves. There is no noise there just a soft hum of the air that blows. In this vast expanse of whiteness, you were there waiting for me, grinning at me. You were in a red striped coat, with your patented straw-hat, and sandals! Who wears slippers in a snowy land? Well you do, I know you do.

"Long time no see Traffy!" you said and took my gloved hands in yours.

Soon you were leading me to the field of blue roses, we were running, we were laughing like we were children on the strawberry hunt. "Did you miss Traffy?" you asked as we huffed and puffed our way through the ice and the thorns and the yellow leaves. "Oh, I did! I missed you, my beloved." I assure you all my boldness shall disappear the moment I will see you again. But in my dreams, I was fierce. I was unstoppable. In my dreams, I was not coy.

You take my lips to yours and plant a thousand kisses of old and smile at me. I grab you by the waist and turn you around, oh it was a marvellous sight. In the middle of the snow, like one red hibiscus, you yearned for me. I devour your lips, you do away with your coats, you become more demanding! You always are demanding one, my love.

You unbutton my coat; you unzip my trousers and grab hold of my manhood. I miss your touch tonight. While I ravish your mouth and your neck, you fiddle with our manhood. I bite your lovely collarbone, squeeze us hard, soon you are straddled on me; both of us panting, my nails digging into your waist, my other hand stroking your chest, your one hand grabbing my hair, my tongue wrestling yours, your other hand climaxing us gloriously.

Needless to say, my entire body woke up in the middle of the night with an aching desire for your touch on my skin. Our bodies are so strange, it can adapt to the limited supply of food, it can accept battle exhaustion and still work, and it can evolve according to need and climate, it can accommodate medicines and lack of it. It can sleep through battle noises, cries of injured soldiers, on a horseback, in a ship or on the road. Yet it has no control over a mortal man's carnal desire.

Let me tell you this I have never been a man of such longing, I never thought of lovemaking. In all my twenty-seven years, it was you who lit a fire in me. If you were a hunter and I a forest sprite, you would have lit a small fire to keep us warm, but in my madness for you, I would have set the forest on fire for you.

I received your postcard; my soul prays for your safety, may you survive in Marineford and come back to me.

From a restless

Traffy.

* * *

 **Excerpts from Luffy's Postcard**.

4th JUNE 1989

TO,

MY TRAFFY,

I LOVE YOU.

DO NOT BE DISHEARTENED ABOUT GRANDLINE.

THE SHIP CARRYING LETTERS WERE DELAYED BY STORM.

WE WILL MEET I PROMISE.

HEADED FOR MARINEFORD TONIGHT.

SEND LETTERS TO NEW ADDRESS POST-6/6/1889

I CARRY 378 LETTERS WITH ME.

LOVE

LUFFY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved it so far.


	3. Wound

**Date- 8th June 1 1889, Germa Camp.**

Dearest Luffy,

Today I met your childhood buddy, Zoro. Met is a soft word, he arrived on a stretcher to my table with a bullet in his left eye and barbed wire around his ankles and wrists. Bepo was the one who sent him my way I must say I was not hopeful when I saw his state. Third-degree injuries, broken bones, an eye lost and extreme blood loss.

Again my mind rushed back to the thought of you! We met because it was you knocking hard on my cabin door in Rocky Port, with an injured Zoro slung on your shoulders two years ago. Your first words were –save him! You were bleeding but you were adamant to save him. And I did save the greenhead idiot. But I had no idea Zoro was fighting the war in North Blue, when did he leave your battalion? I see he got promoted to the rank of Vice-Admiral.

I performed 10-hour long surgery; I must admit you East Blue people have a strong will to live. Zoro was in extreme pain, but not once did he flinch in pain. Getting that bullet out of him was the riskiest operation I have done in years. The wires were rusted, I had to vaccinate him and clean his wounds. The worst problem we faced was bloody supply, Germa Camp has been suffering from depleting reserve in the blood bank.

Zoro belongs to the most common blood type and it was really difficult getting them in time. The para-medic boy I told you about, Chopper, he did a marvellous job! He got the blood packs in time and we pumped it inside Zoro.

To his horror he will be knocked out for a few weeks, which means I am writing to his superiors to give him early retirement, it might not go down well with him when he wakes up. But as a doctor, I think his body has endured a lot! He is only 22!

All is well with Zoro, do not worry, I will take care of him in my best possible ways and

means.

Did you get my previous letter in your new location?

Luffy, I wanted to ask you this, what happened that night? The night you both came to my cabin for help? You got that scar on your chest, and Zoro almost lost his life. The war had only begun, you both were already high ranking officers, why were you returning from a mission without back up? Who hurt you that night? It was not a shotgun wound like you tried to tell me, I never pestered you because I assumed it was Military Top Secret and I was a lowly doctor. That was a metal burn injury, I hope one day when this war is over, and you and I are sitting in our cosy garden sipping tea, you will tell me who wound you.

I miss you, don't you dare do something stupid like Zoro! I want you back in my arms, in one piece without any more wounds and scars.

I love you.

Yours loving

Traffy.

* * *

**Excerpt from Luffy's postcard.**

7 JUNE 1889.

TO

MY TRAFFY,

I LOVE YOU.

JUST SETTLED IN MY NEW CABIN CHAMBER.

RECEIVED THREE LETTERS FROM YOU.

USSOP THE DELIVERY BOY FIGURED OUR SITUATION, HE WILL FISH OUT OUR LETTERS FROM NOW ON.

I MISS YOU A LOT

LOVE,

LUFFY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all


	4. Rivals

**Date- 9th June 1889, Germa Camp.**

Dearest Luffy,

Do you have a few berries to spare? Your postman Ussop is miraculous, give him some please because his salary doesn't compromise the task he did! I received fourteen postcards from you! You have been writing to me in-between weeks! Oh dear, I can't describe to you how that makes me feel right now! I love you. I love you more than I did yesterday and I will love you more than today.

Zoro is doing well, he is still knocked out! Not surprising, I have pumped tranquillizers into him the ones we used for horses, okay that was a joke, and he is on tranquillizers, but not one used for horses. This war-ravaged hospital that has been my residence for a year now is seeing a lot of miracles, again miracle is not the word we use, but I am realizing war brings out our worst fears and compels us to shed our pride, and accept vulnerability.

Remember the blonde cook? Whose food you loved in Rocky Port and Zoro had constant banter with because greenhead was never satisfied with his allotted ration of alcohol? Those days were still peaceful. Well, his name is, Vinsmoke Sanji. Sounds familiar? I thought so too. He is the third son of Germa Camp's Admiral. Apparently, he failed his army exams, his four siblings are a big shot, right? He was kept away from Germa camp because the Admiral was ashamed of him! Pathetic! What kind of father is ashamed of their child just because he couldn't get into the army? Physical strength is not everything!

But Sanji worked hard and had joined the army as a cook in Rocky Port when they were recruiting anyone and everyone. He is a trained nutritionist! That's why he was so strict in Rocky Port with Zoro, he was recovering from his injury and he was demanding alcohol!

Oh pardon me I am drifting away from my actual topic, Sanji is here! He fought with people at Rocky Port and took his transfer to Germa Camp, he came all the way here, leaving a secured base for this floating camp. Of course, Admiral can't say anything, now he is the head-cook! He took charge last just after I posted my letter to you yesterday.

And guess what surprised me most? Sanji dropped his bag outside Zoro's room, undid his shoes and uniform, got into the clean cotton suit, washed his hands. Very softly he went and sat beside Zoro and took hold of his hands and kissed his forehead and whispered: I am here, we are going to make it.

How did I hear the whisper? I was eavesdropping! The moment I saw him walk towards the general wards, I followed him. Very ungentlemanly of me, but I guess, I needed to see this. I always assumed they were rivals, at each other thoughts and throats! And the way Sanji kept insisting he missed the company of ladies! He fooled us all, now that I think about it?

You, Monkey D. Luffy! You knew, didn't you? You were always enjoying their dinner time show. While everyone assumed they were rivals you knew the truth. Well again it makes sense, every night that I snuck into your room, Zoro was never there.

Thinking about rivals, remember the pink haired boy Coby? The one who followed you around and got on my nerves because I feared you might fall for his innocent charm and I would lose you. He has been promoted to the rank of a vice-captain! Just like you! You were at vice-captain at 19! I am extremely sorry for the way I behaved back then because I was insecure, every nurse, cabin boy, a soldier that spoke with you was a rival in my eyes.

Two years later and one year of living apart, I can assure I am still a little insecure but I trust you with my heart, you will never hurt me. I wish I could have the courage to take a transfer and run to where you are. But no matter what, I know you, you want me here because you haven't mentioned about us meeting in Marineford yet. I will wait for your call till then I will look after my patients and pray for your health.

And you are not a selfish man, you are the bravest man I ever met. You will win the war.

Waiting for you,

Traffy.

* * *

**Excerpts from Luffy's Postcard.**

23 APRIL 1889.

TO,

MY TRAFFY,

I LOVE YOU.

I MISS YOUR VOICE.

I AM IN MIDDLE OF WAR AND ALL I THINK AND HERE IS YOUR VOICE: COME BACK TO ME LUFFY.

TONIGHT I LOST 80 MEN. I AM BEYOND SAD. BUT MY EVIL HEART WENT: GLAD IT WAS NOT ME.

I AM A SELFISH MAN IN LOVE. I WILL NOT DIE, I WILL END THIS WAR, MY MEN DIDN'T DIE IN VAIN.

YOUR FAMILY DIDN'T DIE IN VAIN.

THE CELESTIAL DRAGONS WILL FALL, I WILL MAKE SURE.

LOVE,

LUFFY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!


	5. WAR

**Date- 10th June 1889, Germa Camp.**

Dearest of mine,

I am never going to stop loving you.

I lost three patients today; they were all young boys, full of life and future ahead. But now they are pale and grey and gone. I have to write about their deaths in a report that I have to send with their bodies to their mothers! From a professional view, bullets ruptured their lungs, heart and brain. Ninjin, Piiman, Tamanegi, their names all of them came from a small fishing village named Syrup. After their fathers were recruited, they too soon were enlisted.

But was it actually the bullet that killed them or it is this meaningless war we have been fighting for years now that enabled their deaths. They were so young! Sixteen! Sixteen is when you discover poetry and yearning, sixteen is when you bloom like a flower in first love, and sixteen is when you want to be everything.

And look what we gave them at sixteen; death. You always asked me why did I tattoo the word death on my hands, because before I joined the army I was working as a specialist in euthanasia. It was a tough job, to inject the patients whom I had cared for months and I had to relieve them of their pain. Death was a measured and calculated task, a mercy to the ones who couldn't bear life's unfair pain. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I got hired in the Army, because of my excellent results at putting my hurting patients to sleep.

My patients were chronically ill and old and in acute pain.

The Army wanted me to snuff the light out of the young boys who would not return to war with their able bodies. I refused; hence they kept sending me patients who were maimed, mutilated and butchered. But I swear Luffy, I tried to save them all. So what if they didn't have a leg to walk, or an arm to fetch, or an eye to frown with, they had the will to live and they would have lived!

But this war, it has separated so many children from their parents, they are nothing but cannon fodder, they were thriving with life and we are killing them on the frontlines. I never asked you, did they enlist you too against your will to fight the Celestial Dragons?

Did they try to turn you into boy soldier? What atrocities have been done to kids in name of war? I can't stop my heart from crying. How do we protect them? How do I save just one child? How Do I Save little Chopper, who wants to be a doctor like me? He has lost his father, he never knew his mother and his grandmother might not make it past the next two winters! How can I assure him that one day he will not go to bed on empty stomachs while bombs are being dropped on his bunker and that when all wars are over a butterfly will still be beautiful?

How?

How can I assure a distressed Sanji that one day they will have a life where they don't have to fear being killed by grenade or a random bullet or an airdrop?

How do I assure myself, that we will survive this, you and me, we will overcome this war and that our love is powerful enough to soothe us of the horrors we have seen. Your burden has always been the greater one, I have never shot a bullet from a gun, I have never fought on the frontline, but you are doing this at the very moment. My love, I am at my wit's end. I fear a nervous breakdown, I fear that I will fail you, I fear a lot of things.

Tonight I pray for the end of the war.

I love you.

Traffy.

* * *

**Excerpts from Luffy's Postcard.**

3 MARCH 1889

TO,

MY TRAFFY,

I LOVE YOU.

WHY DID YOU TATTOO DEATH ON YOUR HANDS?

YES, IT'S WAY PAST MIDNIGHT, MY EXHAUSTED BATTALION HAVE RETURNED MORE OR LESS UNHARMED. THEY ALL STARTED TALKING ABOUT THEIR SWEETHEARTS AND WHAT STRUCK THEM FIRST.

I TOLD THEM IT WAS TRAFFY'S SINCERITY. REMEMBER THE NIGHT I KNOCKED ON YOUR DOORS?

YOU WERE TIRED AND SLEEPY. BUT YOU NEVER STOPPED PATCHING UP ZORO AND ME UNTIL YOU WERE ASSURED WE WERE MEDICATED AND PUT ON IV DROPS.

THE WAR SHOULD END BY JUNE, MY SUPERIORS BELIEVE SO.

HERE IS TO HOPPING.

MY HEART, TAKE CARE.

LUFFY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all


	6. Memento

**Date- 11th June 1889, Germa Camp.**

Dearest Luffy,

Chopper has started sleeping in our room, right now I am looking at him, poor little boy, he weeps in his periods of sleep. He holds a little doll when he sleeps, Bepo has warmed up to him. Bepo is looking out for him these days, and right now he did a ninja move and swapped the doll with some rugs so that he can clean the doll.

We all need an anchor; we are ships always in fear of losing our directions in the sea. Every day when Sanji comes to deliver Zoro's soup you can see him holding on to the pendant that he wears, he mumbles a prayer. Later I saw him near the window; it's a locket with photographs in it. I didn't peep I didn't, I just I understood.

My patients too look for something that assures them that have a connection with this world. I still don't understand how it works, that one tiny piece of cloth, a locket, a pen, and a beer bottle cap can become the keepsake of relationships. How can we compress our entire memories and dreams and hopes a tiny object?

But who am I kidding, you pinned our love too didn't you? Every day I look at my engagement ring and think of all the kisses we shared, all the nights spent in each other's embrace, all the silent and secret glances we stole from each other, the sudden brushing of hands at the corridor, the sneaking out onto the deck in middle of night with a bottle of beer.

I can't believe, we have been engaged and apart for so long. That night I was shocked and scared when you popped up the question. I was already crying because it was our last night, but you came prepared and planned. You had planned out our entire lonely engagement! You bought the papers, the ink, the nibs so that I never ran out of supplies to write to you! You bought the stamps to potential outposts you were going to be sent too! How far did you see into the future?

My eyes are tearing up, I miss you so much. I had never been loved before meeting you. You waltzed into my life banging pots and pans and suddenly I was chasing you and now I am here I am pining for you.

My only regret, I couldn't give you a ring that suits you, that copper ring I wore and the one I gave you, which now rests on your finger, is not what I had in my mind for you. But you have a strange fascination with bronze though you are a golden-hearted man.

Today was a good day, all my patients survived; now I need to send them to rehabilitation centres. But my fear is still here, but I will overcome it. I miss you. I love you.

Tonight I send you're a kiss that grew in my heart, bloomed on my lips and ended on this paper.

AND ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTIONS FROM POSTCARD SENT ON 9TH- YES! YES! YES! YES!

Love

Traffy

* * *

**Excerpts from Luffy's Postcard.**

9 JUNE 1889.

TO,

MY LOVE,

I WANTED TO ASK YOU THIS, WILL YOU MARRY ME THE DAY WE REUNITE AND CAN WE ADOPT CHOPPER?

WE BOTH KNOW THE PAIN THAT LOSS OF PARENTS CAUSE. BUT WE CAN TRY TO BE DECENT PARENTS TO A BOY THAT NEEDS A FAMILY.

TALK TO HIM. I ASSURE YOU THE WAR WILL END. AND WE CAN BE A FAMILY.

ALMOST LOST OUR ENGAGEMENT RING TODAY, BECAUSE I HAD TO ENTER HEADQUARTERS AND THEY MADE ME TAKE OF THING THAT HAD METAL. THE BASTARDS MISPLACED MY RING. AFTER SHOUTING FOR THREE HOURS, THEY FOUND IT.

WE WILL MEET SOON.

AND IF YOUR ANSWER IS NO TO THE SECOND QUESTION, I WILL UNDERSTAND. I KNOW ANSWER TO FIRST ONE IS YES, ISN'T IT?

LOVE,

LUFFY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care


	7. Missing You

**Date-12th June 1889, Germa Camp.**

I miss you.

I miss you so much!

Oh Luffy, I miss you. I feel like a lovesick teenager! Look what have you done to me!

Like the land that thirsts for rain, like the kite that fights for flight, like the river that looks for the ocean.

It's the little things that I miss about you. They pop up in the middle of a conversation; they stare back at me when I am not looking.

When I look at the children who hang around the camp in hopes of food, I remember you, you sharing your ration with the kids. When I find a courageous soldier trying to smile despite the extreme pain the treatment causes I remember you, your sunshine smile always cheering others up.

Among my friends, while we are having dinner, I miss your sneaky hand that stole food from my plate. When I am bathing I miss your soft kiss on my back. When I walk down the corridors I miss you peeping back from the corners. Oh, I miss you so much. I miss holding your hand, I miss the flying kisses you sent me.

When I am trying to sleep, I miss your sleepy half-opened mouth on my chest, I miss your legs coiling me to death, I miss the sensation that your breath on my neck caused me. I miss your lips on mine, I miss your smell, I miss hearing you heartbeat while sleeping. I miss you so much.

Come back to me.

Or let me come to you.

Monkey D. Luffy, the love of my life, you end this war and bring your apple buttocks back to me. I demand it.

I love you.

Traffy.

* * *

**Excerpts from Luffy's postcard.**

10 JUNE 1889.

TO,

MY TRAFFY,

WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THE FIRST NIGHT I MET YOU, YOU ASKED?

WELL, YOU HAPPENED TO ME!

LOVE HAPPENED TO ME.

AND MY ZEAL TO END THIS WAR HAPPENED TO ME.

WE ARE IN THE FINAL STRETCH OF THIS WAR NOW. I WILL SEE YOU SOON.

I LOVE YOU.

YOURS FOREVER,

LUFFY.


	8. Something Old, Something New

**13th June 1889, Germa Camp.**

Lufffy!

Why did you write me a single sentence again like your older postcards?

No, I am not angry, I am just worried. The old you was less talkative in the postcards because was busy fighting and fighting. Are you alright? I still remember the day I had actually seen relax, I was worried as your doctor and partner.

Remember the Ball night? The night you made the grand but silent statement on the dance floor? You took my arms in yours and we walked inside the hall. Oh, how did they gape at us, the way they were trying not look surprised.

That day was beautiful, our party suits were old and rented, your shoes barely intact and mine were shiny and new, even the hats were borrowed. Each accessory was old yet the experience was new. Both of dancing in each other's embrace; it was happiness.

To be honest I never like the old tradition of ball dancing with one's beau. I found it very restrictive, all that pomp and powder and dressing up. The idea of it gave me a headache and made me sick.

But the moment when you barged into my room with that invitation card, I wanted to say you NO. But that smile of yours! So hopeful and excited, that I caved in. Because of that Ball, we had our first date, we took the evening off from our duties and to rent our attires and we had rice crackers, dumplings and alcohol. It was a beautiful day, though the road was broken, the city polluted, the houses falling apart and fear of death looming, that day was happy.

That day I felt so young, generally, I always felt old and lonely. But shopping trinkets with you, fitting into some rented dress made me so excited.

You were glowing, and you had told me that when we get married, we would wear new clothes, to be honest, I would have married you in rags that day. Right there and then! No ceremony, no ritual of old, just you in my arms was all that I needed.

I still remember that you got addicted me to heels! Now I can't walk without heels! It was you who gifted me that day. I kept stepping on your toes all night, but we never stopped dancing. We were Cinderellas that night. The night was all ours. You toasted to us, I twirled to your moves and oh the lovemaking.

The intense lovemaking, I couldn't believe we had resisted our entire evening the urge slam each other against the wall and rip away the cheap clothes. But we resisted, we danced and we were happy.

My love, I am hearing the news on the radio, oh my god. People are running out of their rooms! Did you?

You didn't!

Oh, Luffy!

Oh my god!

Traffy.

* * *

**Excerpt from Luffy's postcard.**

12 MAY 1889.

TO

MY LOVE,

I LOVE YOU.

LAW, WHEN YOU WRITE YOUR LETTER TONIGHT, KEEP YOUR RADIO ON.

LOVE,

LUFFY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kisses from khepi :****


	9. Thousand Sunny and Polar Tang's, captain's quarters.

**14th June 1889. Polar Tang Cabin.**

Dear Luffy,

I still can't believe it! Last night I was in my cabin, floating in midst of war and writing sad letters to you and now at the break of dawn, I am sitting inside a submarine! Writing my last letter before I depart with my patients! Now the race against my letter will begin, let's see who reaches you first, my letter or me?

I am so worried, and happy. How did manage this? How did you get past the Florien triangle and how did you barge into the Marjeois? How did you sneak in with Thousand Sunny? That giant ship! How did you end the war? Is it true you were writing to all the governments in the world to stop this war? That's so unlike you? So many questions bother me this morning. But answers can wait, but not our meeting.

I am still mingling in how 'aspect' of it.

Chopper has agreed to become our son, though honestly, I fear I am not ready to be a father, but I want to do my best. I mean we are too young to be fathers of a 12-year-old. We could be his elder brothers in another lifetime. He still doesn't know about the ending of the war, he is sleeping, I scooped him up in his sleep. He will be so happy when he wakes up. I wanted to wake him up, but his sleeping face stopped me. The entire submarine population is an emotional wreck right now! After six years of bombing, and destruction and killings and noise, it's all quiet now. I can hear the birds sing for the first time in months. Bepo is weeping, his brother telegrammed him after three years! He was in a special combat team, finally, they were allowed to make contact. Penguin is writing to his wife. Sachi just got rejected by the nurse he asked to marry him, he then asked the next nurse to marry him!

Sanji is with Zoro, who miraculously woke up! They are just sitting silently and staring into the sunrise.

I am looking at the same sunrise, I will see you tomorrow. We will be together.

I am in my cabin, I can't believe I going to kiss your lips tomorrow.

Eagerly Traffy.

* * *

**Luffy's letter.**

**13 JUNE 1889**

To My Traffy!

We won. Like I promised. I have sent a submarine your way, Ussop's network and Nami's mapping skills will help you come to me. You can shift all the patients and people from Germa Camp into the submarine and have a safe passage.

I am waiting for you, looking out for you from my cabin In the Thousand Sunny.

Come to me Law.

I love you.

Luffy,

Monkey D. Luffy

**FLEET ADMIRAL.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What did Luffy do? 
> 
> -He blew up the Enemy base that was fortified for six years and forced the war to an early end.
> 
> How do I make Luffy's letter in Italics? 
> 
> -It's a handwritten one.


	10. Unspoken Vows

_**Law's wedding vows** _

Luffy!

We didn't meet under the stars, we didn't meet like destined lovers from a fairytale, and we didn't meet for a year! If everything that happens to us, is predestined, I have to call destiny a cruel mistress. But I would do it all over again if it means that I get to love you. Destiny made me pine for you, she made me cry every night, she took away my sleep and left me with a beating heart that was scared and weeping. She left me with an aching heart that only wanted to kiss you and craved your touches. Now that I have you, I will never let you go. I will fight for our happiness, every moment with you is a gift and I intend to cherish it. You have bewitched me you reckless fool, you have stolen my soul like a pirate on the high seas. Treasure me too okay?

Monkey D. Luffy, you are the love of my life. And let me tell you this if there are countless universes out there and in each timeline, there are other versions of us, I would find you and I would fall in love with you there. In every version of reality, you would be my only mine to have.

But in this version of reality, I choose you right now, to have a peaceful life with our son Chopper and me. I love you. I love you so much. Let's be happy together?

* * *

**15 JUNE 1889. GRANDLINE STATION.**

Many people saw two men standing in the queue to enter the office of the marriage register, their hands held tight and teenage was boy blushing beside them. Their black and grey suits were rented, their bouquets a handpicked colourful chaos. Like many, they had waited for the War of the Best to end, lovers from all over the army and navy camps were rushing into each other's arm in happiness, love had won the war. They were 25th on the list, and like everyone their eyes were moist. The vows they had written, would go unread on this day. People came and hugged him, they shook their hands and by the time they reached the table to be a married couple and read out their vows, they were at loss of words.

They just held their hands for a while, exchanged their rings and broke into a kiss. Words were not enough to describe what they felt and wanted to convey to each other. Their love was the only connection that kept them moving and alive. Love was their salvation. And the moment didn't need words.

* * *

_**Luffy's wedding vows.** _

The night I met you, I had failed in my first attempt to end the war; that night I almost lost my best friend, we were betrayed and we didn't know who to seek help from. So when you opened the door that night, you opened the path for hope again. Every letter you wrote, encouraged me to keep fighting till the end. When you were sad I was not worried, I was happy that somewhere out there in midst of all this, there was a man saving lives and waiting for me.

When I crossed the Florien Triangle, I wanted to sacrifice myself. But your words kept coming back to me. I love you! I have never loved anyone the way I have loved you. You are the air to my breath and the guide to my lost soul. I want to be a good husband and a good father and I have no idea how we will do it. But with you standing beside me, right here, right now tells me that we can do it.

I will always love you until the end of the time.

Trafalgar D. Water Law please marry me!

* * *

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Ten Days of LawLu is over!
> 
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> I will fix the typos later.
> 
> Please point them out to me!
> 
> And thank you, Guest, for the review.
> 
> Enjoy the song Runaway With Me while reading!


End file.
